


Spiral Staircase

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Someday, the planets will align perfectly, stars with illuminate the dark cavern of your soul. Eventually, love finds a home in your heart!





	Spiral Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> @dinnafashsoldat, here’s part one of my submission to your “PoC Writing Challenge.” I honestly hope it makes you smile.

No matter how fast your legs move, there’s no way to outrun the past. James Buchanan Barnes knew better than anyone! The Winter Soldier wreaked havoc for years, never thought of as human. Simply a

 _ **BRAINWASHED HYDRA ASSET**_!!

Life after HYDRA held uncertainty. Adjusting to life outside of captivity has its drawbacks. Love, family, happiness in his disconcerted mine, were unattainable. Arriving at the Avengers compound in upstate New

York, Bucky immediately withdrew.

Although his and Tony’s relationship remained lukewarm. Steve and Nick Fury attempted to smooth things over. With time and copious amounts of alcohol, a truce was reached.

Feeling “human” as days go by, Bucky participated in team activities. Movie nights, dinner, and minor missions. He dared not allow his mind to wander into the romance realm.

Honestly, dating frightened him. Women were more “progressive” than in his day. Steve, Sam, Thor and Clint frequented a local bar, “The Spiral Staircase.” They chided Bucky for complaining about wanting a lady

but never made a move to do anything. Especially Sam. He teased the shy super soldier relentlessly.

“Listen, ladies night brings out the cream of the crop.” Even Steve chimed in. “Ya know Buck, for once, parrot boy is right.” He merely brushed them off.

“Whatever.”

******************************************

At a booth opposite theirs, Tamyra and her entourage celebrated her 30th birthday. A spread of finger foods, drinks and party favors in plain sight.

Sam, feeling confident, strolled over.. “How you doing?”

Tamyra giggled. “Hey.” “What’s your name cutie?” Zariah, Tamyra’s cousin, “Bruh, you cute and e’rrythang but she ain’t interested.”

Sharlotte added, “Hell, if she ain’t interested I am. ‘Sup?” “Hey miss lady I’m Sam.” “Sharlotte, but my friends call me “Penny,” short for Penelope.” Taking a seat in the black leather booth, Sam chatted up the l

adies, paying special attention to Sharlotte.

Meanwhile, Tamyra turned her attention towards the brunette super soldier’s cerulean irises and sexy blackish grey left arm with gold veins. Doing a double take, Bucky nodded.

******************************************

Around 2:00 a.m., Zariah, Cynthia, and Sharlotte hailed a cab. Tamyra called an Uber. Standing on the sidewalk, a pleasant breeze kissed her brown complexion with flowing shoulder length dark auburn hair.

Also making their way back to Stark Tower, Thor threw Sam over his muscled shoulder.Poor thing couldn’t hold his liquor.

“Stevie, I ain’t gonna leave the lady standing out here alone. I’ll see ya later.”

Smirking, Steve walked alongside Thor. "Alright pal, don't stay out to late." "Yes dad."

*****************************************

Summoning courage, he strolled over and spoke, “H-hiya. M’Bucky. Hope ya don’t mind if I wait witcha. Wouldn’t wanna leave ya alone.

“Hesitant to accept his offer, Tamyra realized she was alone. “How do I know you’re not some serial killer?”

Laughing, Bucky assured her, “Doll, m’just a gentleman who ain’t gonna leave a beautiful dame alone at 2:15 a.m.”

“I called an Uber, but she’s lost. I’ll be here another 15 minutes. Great, just great!!!!”

“Listen, I know a swell diner that serves the best fries, sodas and milkshakes. Care to join me?”

Throwing caution to the wind, “Okay Bucky. By the way, I’m Tamyra Jarrell. Good to meet you.”

****************************************

Inside the quaint diner, you’re transformed to 1930. An old jukebox in the corner, black and white tiled floors, red leather booths, and a soda

fountain.

Dot their waitress, sayshayed over. “What’ll it be, lovebirds?”

Mouths agape at the comment, Bucky swallowed thickly. “Uh, how ‘bout a large order of fries, chocolate shake, n’two straws. S’alright with you?”

“Sounds great.”

***************************************

For the next two or more hours, Tamyra and Bucky laughed and talked about each other’s lives. He told her the truth about his past; every nasty detail.

Instead of running away, she reached across the table, holding his hand. “I’m sorry they did that to you, but you’re a better man. Please don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Can’t promise ya that but m’gonna work on it.” “Okay.” S

teve contacted Bucky around 4:42 a.m. “Are ya alright, pal?” “Yeah, m’good. Guess we lost track of time. Gonna make sure Tamyra gets home safe. I’ll be in afterwards.”

“Okay. See ya”

Leaving a hefty tip for Dot, Bucky and Tamyra exchanged phone numbers. He definitely planned to call her later! “My cab is here. Thank you, Bucky. I had a good time. Text you when I get home. Goodnight!”

“G’night doll. Gonna be waiting for your text.”

Walking back to the tower had a new meaning.

***************************************

_**TJ: “Hey you, made it home. Now, I’m buried deep under my comfortable duvet waiting on the sandman. What about you?”** _

_**BB: “Hey, glad ya made it safe. Jus’** **crawled into bed. Sandman’s already here, m’gonna send him to ya."T** _

_**J: “Okay. Sweet dreams.”** _

_**BB: “You too.”** _

Tamyra forgot one important tidbit. She’s employed at Stark Industries!!! Seems in the midst of their conversation, her job wasn’t mentioned. Guess they’ll find out Monday!!!

**Friendship is the gateway to dimensions of happiness. Patience is the key that opens one portal at a time.**


End file.
